La suma perfecta
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Post-series. Johan/Juudai/Yubel. Comenzaron siendo enemigos, pero gracias al destino y al inexplicable poder de Juudai para atraer a la gente, formaron la suma perfecta. Serie de viñetas sobre sus vivencias, pensamientos e interacciones como tres.
1. Leer

**Claim: **Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai/Yubel.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sin relación alguna de tiempo. Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>44. Leer

* * *

><p>Johan se puso de pie con mucha dificultad y ayudándose con las manos comenzó a identificar los objetos que lo rodeaban, empezando por el mueble de noche junto a su cama donde un reloj con números brillantes le indicaba que tenía todo el derecho de tener sueño, y terminando con un vaso de agua encima de dicho mueble, que por poco derramó sobre su almohada y que era en parte culpable de haberlo levantado cuando debía de estar en el plácido mundo de los sueños.<p>

Avanzó a tientas por la habitación, con la clara luz de la luna colándose por la ventana y apenas abrió los ojos, aunque chocó en varias ocasiones contra muebles que se quejaban crujiendo ante la inusitada rudeza, como si también ellos quisieran un sueño reparador. No recordaba estar tan cansado desde hacía meses, como si de pronto un huracán se hubiera instalado en su casa, demandándole todo tipo de atenciones. Fue al baño y regresó, repitiendo los mismos pasos, que incluían tropezar con todo, bostezar mucho y tocar, como un ciego, las paredes y muebles en busca de un camino seguro de regreso a su añorada cama.

Cuando estuvo de regreso, se hizo patente el huracán que había llegado a su vida y del que casi se había olvidado en su rápida carrera por volver a dormir. Juudai había llegado la tarde anterior a su casa, tras varios meses de separación y con él, como siempre, llegaban todo tipo de aventuras, anécdotas y diversiones. Por ejemplo, esa noche habían estado combinando cosas extrañas como palomitas con mermelada para ver a qué sabían mientras se contaban los pormenores de su vida, que incluían sobretodo duelos espectaculares. Juudai fue el primero en quedarse dormido y cuando lo encontró en la cama, cuando se sentó a su lado para observar la figura que era, inmóvil (casi parecía haber muerto), con la respiración como única prueba de que no era parte de un sueño, cuando admiró su semblante al dormir, similar al de un niño indefenso aunque él bien sabía que no lo era, una sonrisa se ensanchó por su rostro y por instantes se olvidó de su cama. ¿Cuándo volvería a ver algo así? No estaba seguro. Juudai podía decir que se marchaba al día siguiente o la próxima semana, pero no volvería tan rápido, no cuando tenía un mundo que salvar.

Tenía que aprovechar el tiempo que tenía... Inconscientemente su mano se deslizó hacia el rostro del castaño para apartar un mechón de cabello rebelde que el joven aspiraba y exhalaba mientras dormía, haciendo un ruido curioso y fue en ese momento (mientras lo observaba, con una sonrisa en los labios), que sintió una mirada potente sobre él, un par de ojos bicolor en la oscuridad, similares a los de un fantasma o un monstruo, que brillaron con malicia durante un segundo antes de desaparecer y darle forma a una figura que, si hubiera estado medio dormido todavía, le hubiera sacado un buen susto. Y mientras salía de su asombro (había retirado la mano del rostro de Juudai como si éste quemara) se dio cuenta de que precisamente eso era lo que Yubel pretendía a tan altas horas de la noche: darle un buen susto.

La mujer espíritu le dirigió una sonrisa divertida desde el otro lado de la cama, donde estaba sentada a los pies de Juudai, velando por su sueño como un ángel de la guarda grotesco, Johan hizo otro tanto después de algunos momentos de estupefacción. Al principio se había sentido un tanto intimidado por el espíritu, porque habían compartido no sólo un cuerpo, sino también secretos y pensamientos, pero al ver que ese tipo de cosas, que en su opinión podían enrarecer una relación fuese de amigos o no, eran de una importancia nula para ella, comenzó a actuar más como solía y pronto se hizo patente que Yubel no estaba ni enojada con él, ni mucho menos celosa. Compartían algo después de todo y por sus facciones, cuando voltearon a verse de nuevo tras varios segundos, la fuerza de ese vínculo les era suficiente para limar toda aspereza.

Johan podía leer en el rostro de la mujer ternura, resignación, diversión y añoranza mientras miraba a Juudai enredado en las mantas y compartía con ella todos esos sentimientos e incluso muchos más, aunque nunca lo habían verbalizado eso era lo que los había decidido a intentar... Lo que fuera eso. Y Juudai se había quedado muy contento ante su resolución, aunque claro, eso no lo hacía menos extraño cuando se reunían. Y por supuesto, eso no lo haría menos extraño si decidían compartir otro tipo de cosas aparte de anécdotas, burlas subidas de tono y bromas. El pensamiento hizo que el europeo se sintiera súbitamente avergonzado y también curioso, cosa que se reflejó en sus ojos de color verde esmeralda cuando los dirigió hacia Yubel, fingiendo a la vez que volvía a acostarse para dormir.

Yubel, que parecía leer sus pensamientos, comenzó a reír cuando sintió su mirada, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

—¿Tú no duermes? —inquirió Johan cuando estuvo cubierto con las mantas y el plácido calor y suavidad de su cama comenzaron a adormecerlo—. ¿Te vas a quedar mirándolo toda la noche?

—¿Quién ha dicho que voy a mirarlo a él? —contestó el espíritu, devolviéndole la mirada con los ojos brillantes, verde y naranja, en un semblante bastante significativo.

Cuando Johan se cubrió con las mantas, tratando de contener la risa y a la vez, un poco la vergüenza y la curiosidad mezcladas ante la proposición de quien alguna vez lo consideró un rival, pudo escuchar por última vez una carcajada proveniente del espíritu, clara y fuerte, como las que se escucharían en casas embrujadas o en la mitad de la noche, tras haber despertado de una pesadilla. Eso lo decidió a una cosa más antes de perder el conocimiento: a que no tardaría en preguntarle a Juudai si quería intentarlo, bueno, si querían intentarlo los tres.


	2. Puente

**Claim: **Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai/Yubel.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sin relación alguna de tiempo. Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>62. Puente

* * *

><p>Yubel no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco mientras flotaba detrás de la parejita compuesta por Johan y Juudai. Nada le sorprendía ya cuando se refería a ellos, sin embargo, eso no evitaba que de cuando en cuando, soltara un bufido de resignación ante sus infantiles planes, que esta vez consistían en tener el millonésimo duelo por la revancha. Johan nunca había podido ganarle a Juudai y casi siempre que se veían, los discos de duelo estaban preparados para volverlo a intentar. En el fondo, la mujer sabía que no lo hacían por el mero título del ganador, sino más bien porque les causaba mucha diversión el estar frente a frente, tratar de leer estrategias y también corroborar, si de verdad se conocían tanto así como para adivinar el próximo pensamiento del otro.<p>

—¡Esta vez voy a ganarte, Juudai! —Johan barajaba su deck con ganas y en su hombro, Ruby lanzó un sonido de aprobación.

—¡Eso ya lo veremos, Johan! —se gritaban como si los separara un mar y sus voces, vibrantes y llenas de expectación, retumbaban en los árboles, cuyo follaje verde parecía lleno de vida—. ¡Apuesto a que no lo haces!

—¿Apuestas? ¡Eso suena interesante! ¿Qué podríamos apostar?

—El que pierda tendrá un castigo por parte del otro, ¿qué te parece? —por cómo lo miraba, Johan pudo adivinar en sus ojos castaños que ya se estaba cociendo un plan malévolo para torturarlo y eso lo hizo sonreír.

—Bueno, pero luego no se vale echarse para atrás, ¿de acuerdo? —el disco de duelo hizo un sonido característico al encenderse y mientras tomaban sus primeras seis cartas, a Johan se le ocurrió algo más—. Ya sé, Yubel puede ser el árbitro.

—Me parece que crees que no tengo nada mejor qué hacer —replicó ella, materializándose en el pequeño claro del bosque, donde el viento hizo mover la escena, desdibujándola en mil colores.

—¡Vamos, por favor! Te diré lo que planeo hacer si gano, ¿de acuerdo? —movida por la curiosidad, Yubel se desplazó hacia donde Johan esperaba, todavía sopesando las posibilidades en la mano que había robado, parecía satisfecho consigo mismo, por lo cual Yubel decidió que, si no le gustaba lo que iba a oír, bien podría darle una ayuda a Juudai diciéndole las cartas en su mano.

Juudai vio cómo el espíritu se inclinaba hasta que su oreja quedaba oculta tras la mano del europeo, en el más profundo secreto. Él también quería escuchar y su emoción se acrecentó cuando Yubel lanzó una carcajada al aire primaveral y seguidamente dio su aprobación para el proyecto. ¿Qué había dicho Johan que la había convencido de ponerse de su lado? ¡Algo así nunca había pasado! ¡Ah y era tan emocionante!

Con ese aliciente, el duelo se sucedió con rapidez y aunque pasaron varios turnos en los que la situación pareció desesperada para el lado del europeo, por fin sus bestias gema triunfaron y la victoria se reflejó en sus ojos por primera vez desde el duelo que habían tenido en el puerto de Dominó City.

—¡Ahh, me has ganado! ¡Felicidades! —más que estar enojado, Juudai parecía eufórico y corrió al encuentro de las dos personas que más le importaban en el mundo, olvidándose momentáneamente del castigo.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo Yubel, cuando los vio jugando el uno con el otro y haciéndose cariñitos—, no hay que olvidar el castigo. Juudai, perdiste, así que tienes que asumir las consecuencias.

Su sonrisa era maligna y pronto logró transmitírsela a Johan, quien se puso súbitamente serio y tras dirigirle una mirada cómplice al espíritu (¿no era genial que se llevaran tan bien?) ambos comenzaron a acorralarlo contra el tronco de un árbol, su sombra fresca, en donde las hojas se movían.

—Hey, esperen, ¡¿qué van a hacer?

—¡Un ataque de cosquillas! —respondió Johan y de inmediato comenzó a atacar su estómago, logrando una avalancha de carcajadas, que apagó la de Yubel, que se perdió en la tarde. Era el castigo perfecto, nunca había visto a Juudai reír así, ni mucho menos estar tan indefenso y esperaba que Johan y ella pudieran unirse en más complots con tal de obtener resultados tan buenos como ésos.


	3. Pecado mío, alma mía

**Claim: **Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai/Yubel.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sin relación alguna de tiempo. Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos:<strong> Lolita.  
><strong>Tema: <strong>01. Pecado mío, alma mía.

* * *

><p>Juudai se estiró cuan largo era entre la hierba, que componía su cama natural, mientras una suave manta de color dorado lo cubría del inexistente frío. Con esa ya llevaba diez noches seguidas sin sentir el gélido aliento de los caprichosos dioses y se extendían ante él la primavera, los frutos y las flores, y con ellas una nueva visita a las tierras heladas de Noruega, pues huyendo de la estación encontraba una excusa en los vientos gélidos que siempre prevalecían en el país norteño de buscar el calor de Johan. Bueno, al menos ese era el plan, pero no estaba seguro de que pudiese completarse, no cuando aún le hacía falta hablarlo con Yubel. Había ido retrasando el momento, excusándose (o más bien olvidándose) con las maravillas de su viaje, los enemigos vencidos, las batallas por venir, pero dado que ya lo anhelaba, como las flores heladas entre los árbustos anhelaban la primavera, se decidió a que tenía que hacerlo de una vez por todas.<p>

—Yubel —abrió un ojo y con éste se ayudó a buscar en la oscuridad creciente, aunque sabía que ella no se escondía entre los árboles, sino que estaba oculta en su interior. Sin embargo, pronto apareció ante él, sentada a su lado en la hierba, dándole la cara. Sus ojos parecían dos planetas lejanos, dorado y verde en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Quieres hablar de Johan —dijo ella antes de que él abriera la boca para explicarle. Se rió sólo un poco al ver cómo asentía, pues ya lo sabía, vivía en su mente después de todo, ¿no? Cualquier cosa que pensara, ella la sabía, hasta el antojo que tenía de unos panquecillos rellenos de frambuesas.

—Sí —admitió él, sentándose para encararla.

—Y me vas a preguntar qué opino de compartirte con él —un nuevo asentimiento por parte del castaño, una nueva sonrisa aflorando en sus labios—. Lo quieres —Yubel se había resignado a ese hecho desde hacía tiempo, tanto que le sorprendió tanto como le complació que Juudai le pidiera permiso antes, aún cuando ella ya había decidido— Y él a ti —la mujer negó con la cabeza brevemente, aún sin creerse la situación en la que se había metido—. ¿Por qué habría yo de limitarte?

Juudai le echó los brazos al cuello de pura alegría, pues había pensado, como ella bien sabía, que sería mucho más difícil el convencerla y ahora, con unas pocas palabras el viaje había quedado decidido, su destino entero también, uno en el que no tendría que separarse del uno para ver al otro, sino que serían una armonía perfecta de tres.

—Bueno, dado que no me queda otra opción, al menos disfrutaré del tiempo que me queda antes de llegar con el chico —Yubel esbozó una sonrisa maligna cuando Juudai se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos de colores dispares, brillantes como gemas preciosas. Gemas. Al leer su pensamiento, la sonrisa del espíritu se acentuó—. Sí, definitivamente tengo que aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda a solas.

Cerró la distancia entre ambos y antes de abandonarse a la nada, dejando atrás sus pensamientos, se le ocurrió la idea de que sería bastante divertido instruir a Johan en algunas cosas que no sabía sobre Juudai y sobretodo en cómo hacerlo feliz, por si algún día ella faltaba, aunque claro, no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil.


	4. Tiernamente, preguntó si no interrumpía

**Claim: **Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai/Yubel.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sin relación alguna de tiempo. Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Lolita.  
><strong>Tema: <strong>04. Tiernamente, me preguntó si no me "interrumpía".

* * *

><p>Johan observó el panorama más allá de la ventana empañada por los vapores del baño, tras el cristal podían divisarse las formas efímeras de los árboles que rodeaban su casa, los promontorios de nieve brillando a la tenue luz del sol y, aunque no lo sintiera del todo, también se podía percibir el frío propio de la época, principios de enero, donde muchos lo calificarían como un loco al saber que se estaba bañando. Sonrió ante el pensamiento y continuó lavando su cabello, agradecido de cada una de las gotas de agua tibia que acariciaban su piel, pero sobretodo agradecido porque en la otra habitación...<p>

—¿Interrumpo? —lo sobresaltó una voz y no pudo evitar dar un salto, que sin duda alguna se vio ridículo, pues la intrusa se echó a reír inmediatamente. Al parecer Yubel no conocía la palabra privacidad, aunque eso no le sorprendía.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Johan, tratando de dilucidar si todo el asunto no se trataba de una broma de Juudai, quien se estaría riendo en la otra habitación. Sin embargo, la puerta estaba cerrada y a menos que Juudai tuviera poderes de rayos x, era más que imposible que tuviera cuenta de esa pequeña interrupción. Por lo tanto, tenía que ser algo que Yubel quería que él no supiera, pero, ¿qué? El pensamiento le resultaba simplemente absurdo. ¿Yubel escondiéndole algo a Juudai? Al ver que Yubel no contestaba, aún sumida en las grandes convulsiones que trae la risa, Johan añadió, un tanto molesto—: Pues sí interrumpes, debe de ser algo realmente importante, ¿no es así?

Eran las palabras mágicas, Yubel se cruzó de brazos y la risa cesó, aunque sus labios temblaban sospechosamente.

—Es Juudai —explicó la mujer, aparentemente fastidiada, aunque él no podía adivinar por qué. Quizás sólo era el hecho de tener que pedirle ayuda a él, cuando siempre había clamado poder hacer todo por su amado ella sola—. No se encuentra bien. No sé qué tiene, parece enfermo.

—¿Dónde está? —el agua seguía cayendo sobre él, pero dado que su mente estaba concentrada en otro asunto, apenas y la sentía. Ciertamente Juudai no parecía del todo el mismo de siempre cuando apareció en su casa esa mañana, justo antes de que decidiera tomar un baño, pero nunca lo había visto verdaderamente enfermo en su vida, lo cual le extrañaba. Le lanzó una mirada en parte inquisitiva y en parte recriminativa al espíritu por no haberlo cuidado, antes de asentir—. No te preocupes, si no es nada grave, creo que tengo algunas medicinas en el botiquín.

—¿Qué no me preocupe? —Yubel comenzaba a enojarse, no sólo porque le pedían que se tomara la enfermedad de Juudai como algo sin importancia, sino también por las implicaciones ocultas en las palabras del extranjero, quien sin duda le recriminaba esas falsas palabras que ella había pronunciado alguna vez: Puedo cuidar a Juudai sola—. No te atrevas a decirme qué hacer.

Johan suspiró, sabiendo que si seguían con su discusión no conseguirían nada, en su lugar le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se retirara por donde había llegado, prometiéndole que una vez terminado su baño los alcanzaría.

—Muy bien —aceptó ella, aunque seguía enfadada. Tenía ganas de sacarlo del baño de un solo golpe y ponerlo a trabajar en SU Juudai, pero eso podría resultar contraproducente si Juudai lo veía—. Aunque la verdad no es que tengas mucho de qué hacerte cargo por aquí —rió por última vez antes de desaparecer, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada que casi lo hizo sonrojarse, aunque más del enojo que de la vergüenza.

—¡Ah, ya verás, Yubel! —juró él mientras se apresuraba a terminar su baño—. ¡Ya verás! —qué bueno que ella no podía ver su sonrisa.

.

Johan estaba buscando su ropa más abrigadora cuando Yubel apareció nuevamente frente a él y por sus brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido supo que ya había perdido toda la paciencia. Así pues, se dejó arrastrar, todavía medio desnudo hacia el sofá, donde Juudai dormitaba, el sueño plagado de fiebre.

—Está resfriado —declaró el europeo y había un dejo de diversión en su voz, pues Yubel se preocupaba por nada—. Tengo justo lo que necesita en el botiquín de la casa —sólo para asegurarse, le tomó la temperatura con la palma de la mano; efectivamente, su frente ardía debajo de los mechones castaños. Johan se prometió, al verlo así, que le daría ropa extra para su próximo viaje, porque siendo tan descuidado como era, iba a necesitarla.

Yubel, sin embargo, no acotó nada. De algún modo el pensamiento fatalista se había apoderado de ella tras esos años pasados en el espacio y el saber que era un resfriado no la hizo sentir mejor. ¿Y si no lo era? Siguió a Johan como lo haría un perro guardián, como lo hacían sus bestias gema aunque él no lo supiera, hasta el botiquín de la casa, guardado en un rincón del baño aún lleno de vapores. Varios frascos de pastillas se deslizaron por sus manos antes de que él eligiera el correcto, pero fue esto, más que su explicación sobre la penicilina, lo que logró tranquilizarla.

De vez en cuando todavía sentía celos de Johan Andersen, aunque muchas veces sólo jugaba con él, no obstante, algo que era cierto y que la había decidido a aceptarlo en su relación era su genuina preocupación por Juudai, quizás no tan grande como la de ella (nunca aceptaría que así fuera), pero real, palpable como su ceño fruncido al administrarle las pastillas al castaño, como sus cuidados tan perfectos, tan finos, tan... Tan como los daría ella si pudiera.

—Se pondrá mejor —Johan sonrió unas horas después, tras haberle administrado varias dósis y haberlo cubierto con una gruesa manta de su propia cama—. La fiebre ya ha remitido.

La mujer espíritu asintió y se colocó a su lado, ambos observando al objeto de muchas noches felices, sentimientos y recuerdos. Un lazo entre ellos, irrompible, insalvable.

—Gracias —torció el gesto ella, como si la palabra le quemara los labios. Johan se rió y luego, este mismo sonido se convirtió en un estornudo. Se había cambiado en uno de los lapsus de tiempo entre pastillas, pero eso no había aminorado el impacto del frío en su cuerpo, sobretodo después de una ducha. Ahora él estaba enfermo y mientras Yubel agregaba—: Oh, no esperes que te cuide —no pudo evitar reír.

—Tú no lo harás, pero Juudai sí.

Jaque mate, concedió ella sin decirlo y ambos se sumieron en el silencio, alimentado por la oscuridad del crepúsculo.


	5. Era un amor a primera vista

**Claim: **Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai/Yubel.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sin relación alguna de tiempo. Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Lolita.  
><strong>Tema: <strong>05. Era un amor a primera vista, a última vista, a cualquier vista.

* * *

><p>Las voces la siguen como un montón de abejas furiosas, zumbando a su alrededor. Desafortundamente para ella, Yubel no puede quitárselas de encima con un sólo movimiento de la mano, porque ella no tiene más poder en ese mundo que el soplo efímero de la brisa o el arrullo de un río, no lo tiene porque lo ha guardado, porque en una situación, aparentemente tan normal como esa, no lo necesita. Y aún así, qué ganas tiene de sacarlo a relucir, de callar esas voces molestas, chillonas e infantiles que claman, ignoradas por sus víctimas, miles de cosas que ya les hubieran valido un buen pase al otro mundo.<p>

No obstante, en el parque nadie parece prestarles más atención que al aletear de un pájaro en la lejanía, o el sonido de una ardilla correteando por la hierba. Quizás ella las habría ignorado también si no estuvieran hablando de Juudai, cuatro jovencitas enfundadas en el uniforme típico de Japón, completamente ignorantes de la grandeza y el destino del objeto de sus miradas, completamente ignorantes, ridículas...

—¡Ah, pero a mí me gusta más el de ojos verdes! —declara una de ellas, inclinándose como para que éste la vea, aunque por supuesto, Yubel sabe lo imposible de esa tarea, después de todo nadie puede quitarle la vista a Juudai de encima y aunque eso significaría cierta envidia, no puede evitar felicitar a Johan secretamente por tener tan buenos gustos. Aunque de Juudai y esa chica no se pueda decir lo mismo.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Creo que es más lindo —afirma la segunda de ellas, acomodándose el vestido que se ha derramado sobre las briznas de hierba, donde las amigas celebran un día de campo. Su mirada coqueta, que consigue enfermar un poco a Yubel, se dirige rauda como una flecha hacia Johan y Juudai, que disfrutan un helado sentados a unos pocos metros más allá de ellas, sobre una fuente.

¿Más lindo? Invisible gracias a su cualidad de espíritu, Yubel se acerca hacia las jovencitas y aunque éstas no pueden verla, de alguna manera presienten a un poderoso enemigo cerca, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos dispares llenos de rabia. Aún así, no es suficiente. Siguen hablando sobre ellos y con sus ojos clavados en cada uno de sus gestos a pesar de todos los intentos de Yubel por disuadirlos y, sin que ella se de cuenta, también termina por admirarlos desde lejos, aparentemente una pareja de amigos, aunque ella sepa cosas que podrían los pelos de punta a esas chiquillas.

Johan es atractivo, concede tras una mirada evaluativa y una risita despectiva, que nadie salvo ella puede escuchar. Pero si lo comparan con Juudai... Que justo en esos momentos devora su helado con total infantilismo, bueno, es que ella no puede ser imparcial.

—¿Y si les hablamos? —sugiere la que parece la más grande, tan emocionada que casi tira un termo lleno de café. Yubel se pone en guardia ante esta señal y ante las risitas afirmativas que lanzan las demás, quizá después de todo tendrá que intervenir, un empujoncito o lanzarlas a otra dirección, nada de cuidado. Sin embargo, no parece ser necesario, porque son ellos dos (Johan y Juudai) quienes las ahuyentan sin siquiera tener conciencia de ello.

Todo comienza como un inocente juego de amigos, después de que Juudai haya terminado su helado y trate de arrebatarle el suyo a Johan, pero termina con ambos rodando por el suelo, jugando cual niños pequeños pese a sus veinte años de edad, manchándose la cara de helado, tierra, hierba y agua. Lo cual por supuesto —y gracias al cielo— es suficiente para desanimarlas. Yubel, en cambio, sonríe. Esa es precisamente la mejor parte de estar con ambos, que no todo tiene que ser serio y perfecto todo el tiempo, que todavía hay momentos para jugar, momentos para tontear. Una lástima que esas niñas no sepan valorar lo que es bueno. Aunque, bueno, a veces ni ella puede controlarlos, pero eso es lo mejor de todo, ¿no es así? Se recuerda, mientras se acerca a ellos para admirar el alcance de los daños. Es lo mejor de todo porque, al verlos (incluso a Johan), vuelve a experimentar ese amor a cualquier vista que una vez leyó en un libro de amores poco convencionales, como el de ellos.


	6. ¡Y sonrió! ¡Me sonrió!

**Claim: **Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai/Yubel.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sin relación alguna de tiempo. Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Lolita.  
><strong>Tema: <strong>02. Y sonrió... ¡me sonrió!

* * *

><p>Juudai sonrió cuando, nada más comenzar los créditos finales de su programa favorito, sintió cómo Johan se acercaba. El sofá se hundió sólo un poco de su lado cuando el de ojos verdes lo atrapó en un abrazo y aunque era una noche templada de finales de Mayo, a Juudai no le sorprendió descubrir que echaba un poco de menos su calidez. Sin embargo, el asunto no quedó así, Johan no podía dejarlo así. No tenía ningún plan de pasar el resto de la velada viendo programas en la televisión, que ya atacaba a los televidentes con la tonadita del siguiente programa y Juudai, divertido y un poco adormilado, lo sabía perfectamente. Y no es que le molestara, dicho sea de paso.<p>

—Johan —se rió el castaño, tratando de ignorar la sensación que le provocaba el noruego al atacar la base de su cuello con los labios—. Me haces cosquillas.

Aún así, los ojos de Juudai se cerraron para disfrutar plenamente de la sensación, que parecía extenderse por todo su cuerpo, encendiendo cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

—Bueno, eso no es lo único que quiero hacerte —se sinceró el otro en una breve carcajada, aunque quizás su plan no era del todo factible. Necesitaba algo más. Aunque no podía precisar el qué.

—Oh, ¿tú crees? —le susurró Yubel al oído, tan bajito que Juudai, que estaba ocupado luchando contra sus ropas, no pudo enterarse. Normalmente el espíritu nunca interfería y el verla lo asustó sólo un poco. ¿Se arruinarían sus planes? Johan le lanzó una mirada de advertencia antes de seguir con lo suyo, una mirada que le recordaba que él tampoco interfería en sus momentos de intimidad. No obstante, sólo cosechó otra risita despectiva—. Así no, Johan Andersen. Allí.

Con sus dedos de largas uñas señaló el cuello de Juudai, el nacimiento del cabello, la nuca, una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujaba en su rostro, iluminado por la televisión. ¿Le estaba dando un consejo sobre cómo...? ¿O sólo quería fastidiarlo? No muy seguro de la validez de aquella sonrisa, que muchas veces había visto retorcerse en gestos malignos, decidió primero probar con sus manos, acariciando el cabello corto y sedoso en su nuca, deslizándose por su espalda, regiones nunca exploradas por él. El efecto fue inmediato, los músculos de Juudai se tensaron y emitió un sonido similar a un ronroneo, quedándose de pronto laxo y quieto como un corderito a su disposición.

Si eso habían hecho sus manos no quería saber... Bueno, sí, sí quería saber qué sucedería cuando sus labios alcanzaran ese espacio, pero primero, tendría que deshacerse de Yubel por un momento. La buscó con la mirada, poniendo como excusa que debía apagar la televisión, mientras Juudai esperaba pacientemente. El sueño lo había abandonado y la televisión era lo que menos le importaba. Johan pronto encontró al espíritu, yacía en el rincón más alejado de la habitación, flotando en el aire con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

_Hoy sólo quiero ver_ decía su expresión, misma que Juudai había puesto mientras observaba su programa favorito. Sólo ver. Aunque extrañado por esta extraña situación, Johan le dio las gracias con un movimiento de la cabeza antes de volver a besar al castaño, ajeno a toda la situación. Un logro bastante importante de que nadie se había dado cuenta: el que por fin pudieran disfrutar los tres de un momento de intimidad.


End file.
